1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to creating service oriented applications, and more particularly relates to utilizing Application Objects (AOs) based on an Application Component Model (ACM) to reduce the development challenge associated with the creation of customer facing service offers. The AOs combine Graphical User Interface (GUI) and Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) programmatic Application Program Interface (API) functionality into an object package that can be manipulated with an Interactive Development Environment (IDE).
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the past, telecommunication companies have developed products (e.g., the Operational Support System (OSS)/Business Support System (BSS) vendor, Amdocs®) utilizing product objects with simple structures. In order for a company to create service offers for its customers, it had to do so in the context of a standard software development life cycle (SDLC) and process, which is typically nine (9) months from conception to offer deployment.
Traditional service delivery models are built using system smokestacks (i.e., service specific ordering, billing, assurance, inventory and provisioning systems) with little shared software, limited integration and interoperation between services, poor hardware and software utilization rates, and a high cost of product failure. Furthermore, even where common backend OSS/BSS systems are used, traditional service delivery models require custom OSS/BSS development, and are typically unprofitable when usage is low. Moreover, the vendors involved in traditional service delivery models (i.e., system integrators, equipment makers, and the like) often provide complete smokestack solutions, which lead to system duplication, and poorly interoperating services. Thus, there is a need for a new model.